This grant application seeks financial support for a Second Conference on Radioimmunodetection of Cancer, to be held at the Scanticon Conference Center, Princeton, NJ, September 8-10, 1988. This conference will represent the only meeting of its kind which handles, in depth, all relevant topics concerning the use of radiolabeled antibodies for imaging cancer and other diseases, and for the treatment of cancer. These topics include: radiochemistry of antibodies, experimental studies of radioimmunodetection, clinical studies of radioimmunodetection, experimental studies of radioimmunotherapy, and clinical studies of radioimmunotherapy. In addition to plenary sessions of invited speakers, short communications and posters will be included in the conference. At the conclusion, each session chairman will summarize the advances and problems of the topic covered.